Only You
by BlackCat46
Summary: Random little one shot. A bomb strikes Anubis house and someone is hurt. (I own nothing at all. R&R, OOC, AU.)


When he saw her body, still among the mess and rubble, his world went dark. Everything was in shades of black, grey and grey-blue. It was shadowed. He saw the remains of the WWII bomb that would soon have claimed her life.

The woman he loved could be lying dead in the house's demolition. She'd wanted to live there forever. He'd wanted to keep her with him forever.

Now she was dying. There was a red streak across her head where she'd been hit with a bit of the brick or glass, she was bruised all over, her eyes closed and her face peaceful. She had a look of peace and heaven to her, no matter the state her body was in.

The children who had lived there were panicking, wondering where their loving housemother was. The blonde girl, Amber was heartbroken. She was close to Trudy, she knew before even Jasper that she was dying.

The two young American girls were in tears. Amber's tears had set them off. (Nina & KT.)

A blond Canadian boy was in tears, holding his red haired girlfriend, she was broken. (Peddie.)

The school's resident brainiac couple were in tears themselves from hearing the others cry. (Mabian.)

The most distant to the world, Willow and Alfie, had loved her so much, they were heartbroken, sensing that she was dead.

Joy was crying on Jerome's shoulder and his blue eyes were flooding.

They'd only just graduated, and they were about to say goodbye. Jasper had been there to say goodbye to Trudy because he knew he had no reason to visit after his godson left.

But he had loved her and he wanted her back, warm, happy and alive.

Paramedics arrived on the scene, checking everyone out, making sure they were OK. It was Trudy they paid particular attention to. But they couldn't find her pulse, though her heart was beating slowly.

In her mind, she was seeing her life, remembering everything she had ever known.

Every smile anyone had given her, every slap she'd received, the torture of her school experiences, the pain of her punishments. The way she'd felt so repressed and unloved in her life at the school, the time she felt she could truly be herself with Jasper and the love.

The pride she'd felt when the students graduated. How she'd cried at Victor leaving the house. He'd returned to give her a wish of good luck and a hug.

But when her dying body was taken straight to Emergency, he was horrified at what had become of her.

Amber was the most broken. She saw her housemother, the closest one she had to a mother, lying in what looked to be a million broken pieces. It shattered her.

They let Jasper go with Trudy, he claimed he was her partner. He couldn't leave her to let her be alone while she could be potentially dying.

He had a little thing for her to listen to.

He played Ronan Keating: When You Say Nothing At All.

She heard it and knew it was Jasper, before she felt her heart speed up. They thought it would be a good sign. She breathed a little easier, feeling his hand hold hers.

She felt their connection more strongly than ever.

Amber was earth-shattered. She'd felt broken for hours, unknowing to her housemother's life. The one person who had treated her like a person, not the style giver and love guru.

She listened to her iPod which instantly played Right Here Waiting, by Richard Marx.

It fitted how she felt for her friend, her guide, her second mother.

Meanwhile, doctors worked on her, fixing her as carefully and quickly as was possible. They could save her, they knew that.

Trudy had a strong bond with Jasper, she felt his will for her to survive. Another one was telling her to survive. Amber's.

Then she felt her heart stopping and gasped. She felt herself slip a little and forced herself to come through a little.

_COME ON!_ She growled at herself mentally. She thought of Amber, of the children, of Victor, of Jasper. It made her strong. She forced all her energy into it, keeping her heart beating.

_I can do this! I can do this! I _can _do this, just you watch me! I _will _live! I _will!_ Watch me do this!_ She screamed at herself mentally.

The doctors watched in amazement as they saw her heart beat regularly without any aid. She was strong and they'd patched her up. They put her on a heart machine, to be safe.

She forced herself to help the machines. They had her on life support as well, but she was doing well.

They let Jasper see her, and he held her hand, looking at her unconscious but fighting form.

"You pull yourself through, you're strong and lovely and a fighter through and through."

He gave her more music. Aerosmith: I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing. Lady Antebellum: Need You Now.

She woke up, hearing that. Her smile made him glow and her eyes opened.

"That really hurt." She said softly, looking into his eyes. "I'm just hoping I don't look a worse sight than usual."

"Well, you look in pretty rough shape, but that doesn't detract from your beauty. You're still gorgeous. Trudy, I should have told you this earlier. I love you."

She smiled more. "That makes this easier. Jasper, I love you." She gave his hand a weak squeeze.

The look they shared said it all. Amber was in the doorway, crying tears of joy. The sight of them holding hands and smiling at each other promised things.

The doctor came in and said "Oh, good, she's awake. Well, Miss Rehman, how do you feel?"

"Like my spine snapped in half, my head's shattered and I think I lost a few ribs and maybe a leg? But if it's emotional, I'm flying over the moon." She said, shooting him a smile and then Amber played A Thousand Years by Christina Perri as the happy couple looked at each other again.

Amber looked at them and hoped that one day, she would look like that to someone else.

_I have died, every day, waiting for you._

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years._

_And I will love you for a thousand more._

_All along I believed I would find you, _

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Trudy heard the song and looked to Amber.

"Come here, my lovely. You look in desperate need of a cuddle."

She extended her arm. Amber sobbed and joined her, giving her hug.

The song Someone Like You, by Adele played and Amber said "There's just you, Trudy, nobody's quite like you."

Jasper nodded and seconded it. Trudy felt a warm glowing. It was new. A feeling that she was needed in ways she'd never been needed.

She felt loved.

.

.

.

**There we go. I don't know where this came from. I own absolutely nothing at all. And no copyright intended to anything here. Hope you enjoyed it. This is a one-shot, but I'd still like to hear your views. R&R! Until next time, Random Dizzy. :)**


End file.
